catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Willowflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats in the Shadows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spottedleaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivyclaw (Talk) 23:56, May 11, 2012 Warning Hello, I see that you are new and all but you are getting a warning. Uploading warrior wiki chararts on here is a violation so I am going to ask you to stop. I know you are new, but this is a warning. So please, don't do it again. Thank you ✩ Icey ✩ 23:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright just make sure you don't do it again. Have a nice day. ✩ Icey ✩ 23:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Mentor I've been noticing that you need some help on the Wiki. I would be glad to be your mentor. --Ivyclaw 22:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I guess when we meet in chat or something I can help you. --Ivyclaw 22:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Stop First, always sign with four ~'s. and do not yell. Don't add pages that aren't character or RP. And i delteted you RP because your timeline is off, you can't add cats without permission of the owner, and my pack does not eat bears. I'm going to wait for Icefern to see if you should be banned. Goodbye.. If you wanna talk, I'll be on Warriors Wikki or MY Wikki! ;( Hope your happy for making me cry... STOP!! Ok, right now stop. What are you talking about and you DO NOT TALK TO ME OR THE STAFF LIKE THAT! You have never asked me any question about chat or anything. And if there is another problem with you are banned. Stop your crap right now. ✩ Icey ✩ 02:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first of all ivyclaw was getting mad at mefor reasons I told her where confusing. She kept deleting my rp's and oh yea I saw, I'M the "trouble maker"! Ha! She was helping get through that. Maybe you should talk to her Icey because you want to know something? I'm tired of being pummled down, she told me to edit! I did I have more than 90 edits, all i ask for are job hand outs like "oh Willow could you edit blank page and add blank?" Really, I try to be respectful and i apolgize, but sometimes I throw my anger. I'm sorry if I a\offended you in anyway! ''Willowflower ''Willowflower 02:20, May 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry I really don't know what you mean by time line was off, and false actions, but okay Willowflower 16:39, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to mean or rude. The reason I deleted your RPs were, your timeline was off, you can't use another users cat to kill without permission, and you were making false actions. I would've gladly helped you, but you did ask me for help. And that blank page was a mistake, I ment for it to be something else. Re:Idea Alright put that on the Idea Page. ✩ Icey ✩ 02:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Problem Solution! Hey! If you want to continue rp go here: http://webchat.freenode.net?channels=Cats%20in%20the%20Shadows%20Wiki%20Temp%20Chat&uio=d4 me and Ice are both on ;) ♥Moonbird♥ Re:Vacation Okay, thanks for letting me know ;) Oh, and also, there is an inactive template you can put on your user page to let other users know you are temperarily inactive. Here it is: Re: Ivy's cat is up for adoption...it's on the comments :3 Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Ravenclaw forever~']] 05:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rps Willow? Could you add me on your clans allegiances or can I? Active? Hello Willow! My name is Schizzle, the newest admin. I was wondering if you are still active? Just asking I just want to know! Thanks! Clans Hey Willow, would you mind checking all your clan's comments? There are character requests. And, like Schizz said, are you still active? -- 07:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Willow, seriously are you active? We haven't seen you in a while. And if you aren't going to be active, at least tell everybody in the clan comments that they can add the requested cats? Thanks, --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 19:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) OkY I understand. ;) you don't have to say. Thanks for letting me know! --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 03:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re Wellcome back then x3 Sorry for the late response, I have been really busy with acedemy school and such. Please Hey Willow, will you please read my blog? Thanks willow<3 COOOOOME BACK ME LUFF 03:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) hey Willow so glad you came~ I decided to make the wiki active again. So here we are! Hope your active and able to keep up on the Adminship! Of course! You were a really great Rollback! So I thought you were worthy of adminship. 04:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Hey Willow! We need you to be active, your a chatmod we need you. I don't want to be rude but there the rules, if your not on before the 9th your chatmod rights will be taken away, then you will have to earn them back. Please be here before then, or tell me if your going to be gone. 17:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Willow~ If you would please go to this link http://catsfromtheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity And I will explain the rest later. 20:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC)